Culpa al Muérdago
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: "Está ahí y no sé cómo. Cada vez que te das la vuelta, el muérdago verde. Sabes lo que significa." Song-fic especial de Navidad "Blame it on the mistletoe" Kendall Schmidt. Kogan.


**New one-short!**

 **Heeey! Fic especial de ! Qué rápido! Pero nuevo ya era hora! Espero les guste! ;)**

 **POV Kendall**

Estaba sentado junto a Logan en el suelo del porch de mi casa. Tenía mi cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Logan y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Estábamos esperando que James y Carlos y sus familias llegaran. Nuestras familias siempre pasan la Navidad juntas, era ya algo como una tradición, y me encantaba. Carlos y James siempre habían sido nuestros mejores amigos y nuestras familias se llevaban viene.

Mi mamá y la mamá de James se encargaban de ayudarse a adornar las casas entre ellas (Brooke siempre conseguía comparar los adornos más hermosos) y cuando las mamás de Logan y Carlos se juntaban, se encargaban de la comida para la cena. Y entre las cuatro ponían música navideña y nos obligaban a bailar con ellas, charlaban y reían muy fuerte. Los papás de Carlos y Logan hablan en un sofá sobre cuál equipo de hockey lo había hecho mejor ese año y entre ellos creaban un plan para robar un poco de comida mientras nuestras mamás no estuvieran viendo.

Amaba éstas navidades así. No las cambiaría por nada. Los chicos y yo siempre hacíamos lo más loco mientras esperábamos que fuera la hora de cenar y pasar tiempo con nuestras familias. Solíamos hacer guerras de nieve en el patio, cantar mientras estábamos tirados en la nieve,... Bueno, sí, sé que no suena tan divertido, pero las mayorías de las veces hacíamos los primeros que nos viniera a la mente, y lo primordial de toda Navidad: ponerlos la pijama.

–Ken.

–¿Hmm?

–¿Por qué crees que los chicos no han venido?

–Pues,– Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo –porque sabes que James tarda demasiado en alistarse y Brooke y Sylvia siempre les gusta charlar mucho cuando se encuentran.

–Deberían haber llegado hace media hora.

–Lo sé, probablemente ya estén en camino.– Brooke siempre pasa recogiendo a Carlos y su familia porque su carro es más grande y así todos se van y vienen juntos.

–Espero... De acuerdo.– agachó la cabeza.

–Hey...– agarré su mejilla y lo hice verme. –Sé que ha pasado un mes desde que no los vemos, pero hey, ellos vendrán.

Los cuatro habíamos hecho una travesura en Halloween demasiado "pesada" y uff pasaron muchas cosas, no quiere recordarlo, el punto es que Sylvia y Brooke castigaron a los chicos y el castigo era no volver a pasar el tiempo con nosotros hasta diciembre, ni siquiera podíamos hablar con ellos. Y hace unas semanas terminó el castigo y nos pusimos en contacto los cuatro, la tradición de Navidad iba a seguir en pie.

–Bien.

–Ellos vendrán. No te pongas tan triste.

–Son nuestros mejores amigos.

–Sí, y ellos van a venir, bebé. Puedes sentarte y esperarlos conmigo. ¿No te gusta pasar el tiempo junto a mí?

Hizo una mueca. –Sí, pero...

–¡Hey!– lo golpeó suave en el hombro. Él rió como loco.

–Sabes que te amo.

–Sí, pues no mereces mi amor.– solté nuestras manos y me crucé de brazos. Él rió y me abrazó.

–No te pongas así. Sabes que es jugando, eres un amargado.

–Te perdono si me das un beso.

–Bien.– solté mis brazos y me acerqué a su rostro, él también lo hizo. Esperaba sus labios sobre los míos, sentí su alisto sobre el mío y después un beso en mi mejilla.

–¡Hey!

–¿Qué?– rió entre dientes. –Querías un beso, ahí está.

–En toda la noche no me has besado en los labios.

–Sabes mi regla, no besos mientras nuestras mamás estén cerca. Es horrible como nos avergüenzan.

–Pero te ves hermoso cuando te pones rojo.

–¡No!– escondió su rostro en mi pecho y me abrazó fuerte. Reí y le hice cosquillas, él se separó y lo acosté en el suelo para seguir atacando sus costillas. Lo solté y le ayudé a levantarse. –Eres horrible.

Reí y me acerqué para besarlo, él se apartó y gruñí. –Dejame besarte.

–No.– se apartó cuando volví a intentarlo.

–Pero nuestras mamás están en la cocina charlando, no se darán cuenta.

–No, Kendall. Ya sabes que no lo haré.

–Ah, sí. Como la Navidad pasada, igualmente dijiste "no besos mientras nuestras mamás estén cerca" y terminamos haciendo el amor cuando íbamos a "dormir".

–Cállate.– se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

Me acerqué a su cuello y lo besé, me arrimé a su oído y susurré. –Se que lo disfrutaste.– sentí como se estremeció.

–Ok, me voy.– se levantó y entonces agarré su mano.

–Logie...– hice un puchero y él sólo soltó una sonrisa.

–Bien, pero deja de molestarme.

–Bien.– solté un suspiro e intenté buscar algo para contestarme. Vi arriba de nosotros por casualidad y encontré un muérdago colgando. Me mordí el labio y sonreí enormemente. Me acerqué más a Logan y enrollé un brazo alrededor de su cintura. –Bebé...

–¿Hmm?– hice una seña con mi dedo índice de que viera arriba. –Oh, no...

Sonreí. –Sabes lo que significa.

–Kendall...

–Podemos echarle la culpa al muérdago.– me acerqué a su rostro y él no se movió.

–Pero yo...

–Tranquilo.

Vio mis labios y se labio los suyos. Me miró a los ojos y se acercó un poco. Cerró los ojos y yo lo hice también, nos acercamos más. Y así de hasta que nuestros labios se encontraran. Lo escuché gemir suavemente cuando nuestros labios se movían en sincronía. Sujeté firmemente su cintura y pasé mi lengua por su labio. Él se acercó más a mí y yo estaba a punto de profundizar más esto hasta que escuché a alguien con componerse la garganta. Nos esperamos y volteamos a ver hacia la puerta principal. Mamá estaba cursada de brazos, pero todavía podía ver su sonrisa en su boca. Volteé a ver a Logan y estaba totalmente robotizado y jadeando suavemente.

–Fue culpa del muérdago.– lo señalé. Mamá rodó los ojos y rió en voz baja.

–Los chicos llamaron, están atascados en el tráfico. Vendrán a eso de una hora.

–Bien.

–Deberían entrar, hace frío.

–En un momento.

–Bueno. Johanna está haciendo chocolate caliente.– asentí y ella entró.

–Te dije que iba a ser mala idea.– su rubor estaba bajando de intensidad.

–Ay, Logan. Sé que también te gustó.– se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse rojo.

Lo volví a besar y me acosté en el suelo. –Tu mamá dijo que entraramos.

–Tu papá me incomoda, quedémonos aquí un momento.– palmeó mi estómago y se acostó justo a mí.

–Ken.– puse mi cabeza en su pecho y empezó a jugar con mi cabello.

–¿Sí?

–Te amo.– sonreí de oreja a oreja.

–Te amo también, LogieBear.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Él jugando con mi cabello y yo solo disfrutando. Me encantaba esto. No necesitamos un sinfín de cosas para estar bien. Sólo estar juntos. Era un momento muy íntimo y especial, sólo nosotros y nada más. Lo amo tanto.

–Te hubiera llevado a patinar... bailando bajo las luces. Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es romper el hielo.– dije.

–Me encanta estar así contigo. No necesitas gastar en mí o planear cosas muy locas. Me encanta estar contigo. Y, ¿por qué romper el hielo? Estamos bien.

–Hubo un tiempo donde te enojabas por todo.

–¡Hey!– me jaló un mechón. –Eso no es verdad.

Reí –Hubiera cambiado mis regalos para verte dejado del árbol, pero eres más frío que el corazón de un muñeco de nieve en la víspera de navidad.

–El año pasado fui tu regalo de Navidad y casi nos descubren.– rió y jaló un mechón de mi pelo, sólo quería provocarme.

–Me encantó eso.– gruñí. Reí me levanté y puse cabeza apoyada en mi mano mirándolo.

–Y, oye. Para con eso. Yo no soy frío contigo.

–Sí lo eres, amor.– lo besé y se cruzó de brazos haciendo berrinche. Llevé mi mano a su cabello y jugué con el. –Sigo intentando encontrar una manera para demostrar lo que significas para mí... pero sé que no me a dejar hacerlo tan fácilmente.

–No necesitas demostrar nada. Te amo y estoy seguro que también tú lo haces.

–Por supuesto que sí lo hago. Te amo y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo. Quiero encontrar alguna cosa para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

–Siempre lo demuestras, desde que estábamos en la escuela.– puso una mano sobre mi mejilla y me acercó a él. –Me haces sentir tan bien y te juro que nadie nunca va a ocupar tu lugar. Estos son los mejores años de mi vida, Kindle.

–Te amo. Y amo que me digas así.– sonrió y me besó, lo devolví y sonreí al separarnos. –Me besaste.

–Estúpido y sensual rubio. Me haces romper mis propias reglas.– reímos y se volvió a sentar.

–Sabes...– me incliné a su oreja. –También me excita mucho que me llames así.– jalé su lóbulo.

–Ah.– gimió. Agarró mi pelo y lo jaló mientras se aproximaba a mi oreja. –Mmm Kindle.

–Estás buscando que te folle aquí mismo... ahora.– iba a acercarme a su cuello, pero entonces él se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

–Tu mamá tiene razón. Ahí que entrar.

–Hey, no me cambies el tema.– Me levanté y lo seguí a la sala.

[…]

Había pasado un tiempo y ahora estábamos Logan, James, Carlos y el papá de él sentados en el sofá. Riéndonos de los chistes del señor García y oyendo sus historias de crímenes en el trabajo. El señor Mitchell y las demás mamás estaba en la tienda comprando algunas cosas que faltaban para la cena, entre ellas unas cuantas cervezas. Katie estaba hablando con una amiga por teléfono.

Logan se levantó y fue a traer más refresco, me levanté y me excuse diciendo que iba a traer más palomitas. Cuando entré, lo vi terminando de rellenar el vaso de Carlos, me acerqué a él y le besé la mejilla.

–Hey.

–Hey.– me contestó.

–¿Qué tal tu noche?

Rió.– Todo bien, ¿qué tal tú?

–Hm, bien. Sólo que mi apuesto novio no me deja besarlo en los labios y tengo que conformarme con besarlo en la mejilla.

–Oh, ya veo.– se volteó hacia mi y me dió una sonrisa. –Te aseguro que es porque eres mal besador.

–¿Lo crees?

–Estoy muy seguro.

–No me has besado.

–Bien, supongo que debería hacerlo entonces.

–Deberías.– afirmé. Me incliné a su rostro y busqué sus labios. Nos acercamos y cuando iba a notar nuestros labios, bajó la cabeza.

–No, Kendall. Sabes que alguien puede entrar.

–Nadie va a entrar. Estamos bien.– suspiró. –Está..

–¿Qué?– preguntó.

–Nada, nada.– puse el tarro de las palomitas sobre la encimera.

–No. ¿Qué pasó?

–Está sobre tu cabeza y no sé cómo... cada vez que te das la vuelta, el muérdago verde está ahí.– volvió a ver hacia arriba y luego a mí. –¿Sabés lo que significa?

–Kendall...

Lo interrumpí. –Estoy aquí así que vamos a poner pausa a esta conversación. Yo haré las reglas, pero es sólo nuestra suerte. Date prisa y besame mientras que podamos culpar al muérdago.

Terminé y me besó. Puse mis manos sobre su cintura y él respondió al beso y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Lo prensé contra el desayunador y lamí su labio pidiendo acceso, el gimió y me dejó entrar, lo apreté más cerca de mí sintiendo nuestros cuerpos, comencé una guerra en su boca y él jalaba mi caballo, gruñí y lo besé más fuerte.

–Eh, chicos...

Nos separamos rápidamente y vivimos a ver hacia la puerta, era el papá de Logan. –Mierda...– escondí mi rostro en su cuello, sentí mi cara enrojecer ferozmente.

–P-papá, nosotros no...

–Olvidalo. Voy a hacer que no vi nada.

–Papá, alguien colgó un muérdago y entonces...

–¡Uff! Lo hubieras dicho antes, creí que ustedes iban a... ya sabes. No te preocupes, sólo tengan cuidado la próxima vez, mucho cuidado, no hablo solo de besarse.

–¡Papá!

–¡JAJAJA!– fue todo lo que oí decirle.

Escuché pasos y después a Logan suspirar de alivio. –Eso pasa por estar burlándote de mí y por estar de caliente.

[…]

Habíamos pasado jugando guerra de bolas de nieve por toda la calle, incluso algunos chicos del otro lado se habían unido con nosotros. La cena estaba a punto de estar lista, James y Carlos estaban poniéndose la pijama. Y sé que iban a tardar porque siempre terminan peleando con las almohadas del cuarto de invitados.

Logan y yo nos escapamos por un momento y nos vinimos a mi cuarto, donde "tengo" una ventanilla para subir al techo. Estamos aquí abrazados y sólo viendo al cielo. ¿Ya dije que amaba estar así con él? ¿No? Pues bueno, amaba estar así con él. Lo amo tanto.

–Todo lo que nos falta es una taza de chocolate caliente.

–Sí...– dije –Hace más frío.– él se acercó más a mí y me abrazó más fuerte. Le sonreí y besé su frente.

–He estado escribiendo villancicos, desde el 4 de julio, sin que escuches otras noche silenciosa.

–Eso me encanta. Amo como cantas.

–Y podrías colgar tu media en la chimenea junto a la mía. Así tal vez Santa Clause haga una última parada. Has sido un chico bueno este año.

–¿Ah sí?– me levantó una ceja.

–Sip.– dije y me acerqué para besarlo. Él se separó al instante. –¿Qué pasó?

–No hay muérdago.– sonrió.

–¿En serio?– le hice una señal de que viera hacia arriba y me vio sosteniendo un muérdago sobre nuestras cabezas.

Rió y me volvió a besar, respondí y puso su mejilla sobre la mía. Nos separamos sonriendo y él acarició mi cabello. –Debería entrar. Navidad se trata de estar con las personas que amamos, en familia y amigos.

–Pues yo te amo, eres mi familia y algo más que amigo.

–Kendall...

–Lo sé. Entremos. Ya es hora de cenar, sólo hagamos lo posible para estar lejos de tu papá, eso fue incómodo.– Soltó una risa y me besó otra vez. –El muérdago no está arriba.– dije.

–Lo sé. Pero no hay nadie cerca.

–Así que...– me acerqué a su cuello y empecé a besarlo.

–¡No!– me apartó y se levantó. –¿Qué te pasó toda la noche? Sólo tratas de cogerme.

–Tú tienes la culpa. Por ponerte todo sexy y prohibirme tocarte hace semanas.

–Eso era tu castigo por inventar una idea tonta y hacer que castigaran a Carlos y James.– suspiró –Ahora vamos, quedan como cinco minutos para la cena y todavía falta ponernos la pijama.– me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

–Oh, yo me encargo de eso.– agarré su mano y me incliné a él.

–Hey, hey. Tranquilo ahí. Vuelves a intentar algo así y tu castigo se extiende hasta mayo.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Me has a arruinar tu sorpresa para año nuevo.

Reímos y pasé mi brazo por tus hombros caminando hacia la ventanilla de mi cuarto. Y tal vez él tenía razón y yo estaba haciendo las cosas un poco mal. La Navidad trata de estar con los demás seres queridos, no sólo con una persona, no quiero que los demás se sientan mal por abandonarlos. Estamos juntos en esto. Vamos a cenar y sé que vamos a pasarlo bien, los conozco y sé que aman molestar a Logan y a mí cuando nos "escapamos" por un trato. Es horrible y vergonzoso, pero sé que les divierte, y supongo que está bien. Somos familia, todos: Logan y Carlos sus papás, James y su mamá y mi mamá y mi hermano. Es una Navidad maravillosa.

–¡Oigan todos! ¡Ahí vienen Logan y Kendall!– oí gritar a Katie cuando bajamos las escaleras. Estaba ella junto a los demás terminando de poner la mesa.

–¡Uuhhh!– todos gritaron haciendo que Logie y yo nos ruborizáramos.

–Hey, ¿y sus pijamas?– preguntó James desde la mesa.

–¡Sin sus pijamas puestas no van a cenar!– dijo Carlos y se levantó junto a James para separarnos y empujarnos hacia arriba otra vez.

Amaba éstas navidades en familia. Aunque nos hicieran para vergüenza, éramos familia. Y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Fin.

...

 **Hey! Qué les pareció?**

 **Feliz navidad a todos! Espero lo pasen todos lo más feliz posible! Un gran abrazo a todos! .D**


End file.
